


Возвращение

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Olololsh



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh
Summary: Продолжение "Короткого отпуска". Кейт и Фогги возвращаются в Нью-Йорк





	Возвращение

**Author's Note:**

> пост!ВБ, смерти персонажей, насилие, относительно графичное описание трупа и физиологических реакций, связано с «Юриспруденция, недорого»

Фогги казалось, что газированные энергетики с цитрусовым привкусом из уже не таких уж и приятных в ладони банок скоро начнут литься из его ушей. До Нью-Йорка оставалось всего миль семьдесят. 

И последние пару часов вел именно он. Кейт молча смотрела перед собой почти не моргая. Словно можно что-то разглядеть уже отсюда. Ее телефон сел еще вчера, когда она поставила один из номеров на автодозвон, пытаясь все свои восемь часов за рулем с кем-то связаться. Фогги не видел имени на дисплее и довольно быстро отрубился, раньше ее телефона. Ему отец ответил сразу, как и сводная сестра. Мать, отдыхавшая где-то в Мексике, вообще не знала, что происходит. Не отвечали Мэтт и Карен.  
Они с Кейт молчали почти всю дорогу из Лос-Анджелеса. Ее крошечная машинка развивала какую-то нереальную скорость, пугая мощностью двигателя. Радио тихонько зашипело, как только они покинули Калифорнию, и вот уже минут десять как слышался встревоженный, но уверенный голос Триш Уокер, просившей заниматься не мародерством, а помощью в разборе завалов.

Это все напоминало какой-то плохой фильм про постапокалипсис. Фогги больше не нервничал. Он вообще ничего не чувствовал. Паника давно отпустила. Ничего нельзя было сделать. Уже ничего нельзя. Разрушения оставались где-то по краям обочины за наглухо закрытыми окнами. 

Над Манхэттеном клубился дым. Словно в кадрах хроники. Фогги молча увеличил скорость, заметив краем глаза, как напряглась Кейт. Уже в тоннеле Линкольна, неспешно огибая разбитые машины, худо-бедно растащенные в стороны, он поинтересовался, куда ей нужно.

— Сначала к Джонс, здесь рядом, — коротко и абсолютно бесцветно ответила она. 

Кейт не сказала адреса, но Фогги помнил и так. Он не узнавал Адскую кухню: кто-то успел наспех забить витрины магазинчиков и кафе, но где-то уже обосновались бездомные. Наверное, там, откуда уже некому было их выгнать. Мусор, разбитые машины, покореженные велосипеды. Напоминало неправильный восемьдесят пятый из второго «Назад в будущее». Они бросили машину, и Фогги еле успевал за Кейт.

Прямо перед подъездом лежал труп мужчины, похоже, что строителя, которого не подстраховали. Фогги не смог рассмотреть. В глаза бросился лишь размозженный череп. Почти черная уже загустевшая кровь перемешалась с раздробленными костями, мозгом и волосами. Что-то, что когда-то было лицом, невнятной массой, растеклось, и кожу где-то прорывали кости. Вроде бы, там была еще и веревка страховки, но у Фогги потемнело в глазах. Рот тут же наполнился жидкой слюной, которую он хоть и пытался проглотить, но не успел. Желудок свело спазмом и тут же вторым. Кисло-горькое что-то проскочило горло, заполнило рот. Фогги чувствовал, как некогда газированный энергетик лезет через нос, и, не выдержав, только и успел отвернуться в сторону, чтобы не заблевать себе кроссовки.

— Прости, — обратился он к Кейт, прокашлявшись. В носу стоял запах блевотины, а рот хотелось немедленно прополоскать.

— Да ничего, — немного растерянно отозвалась Кейт, сунув ему влажную салфетку. — Тебе нужна помощь?

— Не, — так и не разогнувшись, он уперся рукой в колено, а второй пытался залезть влажной салфеткой как можно глубже в нос, потому что от запаха его желудок снова скручивался спазмом. — Все в порядке.

Кейт протянула ему бутылку воды.

— Иди, — прохрипел Фогги. Кейт мешкала несколько мгновений, прежде, чем заспешить в сторону входа.

Прополоскав рот и отойдя обратно к машине, Фогги сделал несколько глотков воды, но понял, что та, холодная, в желудке задерживаться не намерена. Его снова вырвало. Скрутило снова. Он чувствовал запах трупа, запах своей же блевотины, так и оставшийся в ноздрях, и то, что в желудке больше ничего нет. Бил легкий озноб. Он залез в машину на пассажирское сиденье. Фогги же видел мертвых людей. И ужасные фотографии с мест преступлений. Он ходил по моргам и больницам в поисках Мэтта... Мэтта.  
Фогги открыл дверцу, чтобы умыться и снова прополоскать рот. Пить он пока не отважился. Наверное, это нервы. Долгая дорога, стресс. Конец, мать его, света.

Его слишком поглотили мысли, так что хлопок двери водителя заставил вздрогнуть.

— Лучше? — Кейт, пристегиваясь, участливо заглянула ему в лицо.

— Да, — не слишком уверенно кивнул Фогги. — Что там?

— С Джесс все хорошо. Как и с твоим другом «с ушками», что бы это ни значило, — пожала она плечами, заводя двигатель. — Говорит, они вместе работают. Сейчас отдыхает. А вот коллега ваша, Карен...

Она не закончила мысль, но он все понял и так. Выдохнул.

Карен. Милая, светлая и... и Фогги так ей и не сказал всего, что хотел, хотя, наверное, это и правильно. Куда ему до нее? Где-то на подсознании всплыла фраза, что первыми уходят лучшие...

— Куда тебе? — Кейт вырвала его из размышлений. Ее голос звучал как-то виновато.

— Я с тобой, — выдавил из себя Фогги. Было все равно. Вроде бы они ехали в Бруклин. Он не смотрел по сторонам, а если и смотрел — не понимал, где они едут. Не узнавал город. 

Кейт резко тормознула и выскочила из машины. Фогги еле успел влететь за ней в дом, пока дверь не захлопнулась. Она резво, через две ступеньки, бежала вверх. Ему не хватало дыхания, и он сбавил темп. Добравшись, наконец, до последнего этажа, он направился к распахнутой двери. Кейт плакала, уткнувшись в плечо высокой и вроде бы знакомой блондинки. Плакала в голос. 

— Мисс Морс, — тихо поздоровался Фогги, переминаясь с ноги на ногу на пороге. Та молча кивнула заходить.

Закрыв за собой дверь, он окинул квартиру взглядом и заметил мрачного вида мужика на диване. Тот уставился в какую-то одну точку перед собой, сжимая в мощной руке наполовину пустую бутылку чего-то прозрачного. Может быть, и водки. Фогги было неловко. Он даже не знал, чья это квартира.

— Клинт погиб, — одними губами произнесла Морс, перехватив его взгляд и отвернувшись обратно.

— Мне жаль, — еле слышно отозвался Фогги. Он не знал, куда деть руки, куда встать и на кого и как смотреть. Чувствовал себя лишним. 

— Барни, — окликнула Морс мужика на диване, — плесни Кейти чего-нибудь. Мистер Нельсон?

— Спасибо, не надо, — попытался улыбнуться Фогги.

Морс погладила Кейт по волосам и заглянула ей в лицо:

— Я тебе позвонила, но телефон... Он был не в сети, — тихо проговорила она и вытерла слезы на щеках Кейт. 

Фогги видел Морс со спины. А по опыту общения, бывший агент Барбара Морс отлично владела эмоциями. И сейчас казалось, что хоть она и подавлена, но держит себя в руках.

— Это ебаный пиздец, блядь, — ругнулся себе под нос тот, кого назвали Барни, всовывая стакан чего-то, ужасно пахнущего алкоголем, Кейт в руку. — Не рассыпаться, блядь, а как полный мудила утонуть!

Он в сердцах пнул валявшийся рядом ботинок. Сделав глоток и поморщившись, Кейт бросилась ему на шею, почти ничего не расплескав:

— Барни, — она уткнулась ему в грудь и снова заплакала.

— Давайте сядем? — предложила Морс и притащила пару стульев. Фогги поставил еще два, складных. В квартире было не слишком много мебели. — Кейт, успокойся, пожалуйста. 

Они сели. Барни, недовольно бубня себе под нос, придвинул бутылку. Кейт всхлипывала и маленькими глотками пила то, что ей налили.

— Да, это пиздец, — повторил Барни. Морс молча вытащила телефон из кармана куртки Кейт и поднялась, чтобы поставить на зарядку. 

— Он... он?.. — пыталась что-то спросить Кейт, смотря то на Барни, то на Морс, то даже на Фогги, который знаком-то с Клинтоном Бартоном был исключительно по бесконечным искам и живьем его не видел.

— Он утонул, блядь! Прыгнул за ебаным школьным автобусом, свалившимся с моста. Вытащил почти всех, а потом, похоже, нихуя не услышал, как мудацкий мост рушится.

— Мы нашли тело сильно ниже по течению. Слухового аппарата не было, — сухо бросила Морс, рассматривая носки своих ботинок. — Клинт в своем репертуаре...

— И ебаный пес пропал, — голос Барни дрогнул, и он приложился к бутылке. Фогги чувствовал себя все более не к месту. — Может, и рассыпался, я не ебу. 

— Барни, — Морс положила ему ладонь на колено, пытаясь перехватить взгляд. Но он лишь шмыгнул носом и отвернулся в другую сторону. 

— Я могу увидеть тело? — еле слышно спросила Кейт.

— Он не очень хорошо выглядит, — Фогги показалось, что Морс с трудом даются слова. — Не уверена, что тебе захочется запомнить его таким... 

— Синюшным, распухшим и с пробитой башкой, — выплюнул Барни, вскакивая на ноги.

От Фогги не ускользнуло, как Морс бросила на него быстрый, но недовольный взгляд и тот виновато опустил голову, начав мерить комнату широкими и тяжелыми шагами. 

— Я понимаю, Кейт, но правда, я бы постаралась забыть то, что видела, — как-то даже тепло произнесла Морс, улыбнувшись уголками губ. — Я бы хотела, чтобы в моей памяти Клинт был тем жизнерадостным и полным сил красавцем, в которого я когда-то влюбилась, а не тем, что мы выловили в районе Ред Хука из воды... Поверь мне. И запомни его таким, хорошо?

Кейт всхлипнула, допила то, что ей дали, и, подняв красные глаза, согласно кивнула. Морс обняла ее как-то по-матерински, что ли. И Фогги теперь еще сильнее чувствовал, что должен был остаться в Адской кухне. 

Они вернулись обратно на Манхэттен. И так как Кейт ничего не говорила, лишь изредка всхлипывая, Фогги не придумал ничего умнее, чем привезти ее в офис. Это казалось не таким самонадеянным вариантом, как его квартира... И там он мог встретить Мэтта, не бросая Кейт.

Но в офисе оказалось пусто и тихо. И эта тишина давила на виски. Фогги налил Кейт джина и предложил плед. Он даже не заметил, как она, свернувшись калачиком на диване напротив некогда стола Карен, заснула. Его внимание было сконцентрировано на кусочке улицы, просматривающемся из его окна. Он всматривался в фигуры, пытаясь не пропустить Мэтта. Но тот влез по пожарной лестнице, чуть не обеспечив Фогги сердечным приступом.

— Мэтт! — Фогги бросился к нему, не давая даже снять нелепую маску. Тот застыл, сжав его в крепких объятьях. — Я не мог до тебя дозвониться.

— Вырубил телефон, — севшим голосом прошептал Мэтт. — Любые помехи мешают слышать, где под завалами остались живые.

Он устало сполз по стене, отбросив маску.

— Я... я... Это... невозможно описать словами, — выдохнул Мэтт. Фогги плеснул воды в стакан и протянул. Сделав пару глотков, Мэтт снова заговорил: — Думал, что оглох наполовину. В какой-то момент стало в два раза меньше сердец биться, в два раза меньше голосов вокруг. Я... испугался. Боялся, что снова что-то с ушами... Но потом... Потом крики, паника. Сколько раз, бог видит, я добирался до людей, зажатых в машинах, под завалами зданий. Я слышал, как бьется сердце, слышал мольбы. И слышал, как кровь капает, оставляя все меньше и меньше времени. Как мольбы становятся все неразборчивее. Как жизнь покидает тело, бьющееся в агонии... 

— Охуенная история, — раздался из-за спины голос Джонс. Фогги обернулся. Она сидела на подоконнике с бутылкой и термокружкой в руках. — Прости, Ушастый. Просто если ты не ляжешь сам поспать, я тебе захуярю, что ты прозреешь, а потом пойдешь мультики смотреть.

Она отпила что-то из термокружки — и Фогги почему-то был уверен, что это не чай — и уставилась на них:

— Просто я знаю этого мудилу, — она кивнула на Мэтта, — будет, блядь, спасать других, пока сам нахуй не откинется. А это так, нахуй, не работает. Надо, блядь, отдыхать: договорились же, вроде разошлись по домам, а тебя обратно понесло. Хорошо, я запараноила и решила проверить. Еле нашла, блядь!

— Ты много сквернословишь, — устало отозвался Мэтт, повернув голову в ее сторону.

— А не похуй ли? — усмехнулась Джонс. — Мир пошел по пизде, а ты за чистоту языка? Заканчивай, Ушастый. У нас других дел много. И, чтобы их сделать, сейчас надо пойти нахуй спать.

— Ты выглядишь уставшим, Мэтт, — согласился Фогги, обращаясь к Мэтту. — Мисс Джонс говорит дело.

— Съебывай спать, — шикнула она, и Мэтт нехотя поднялся. — Давай-давай!

— Мэтт, поспи, — Фогги хлопнул его по плечу.

Недовольно мотнув головой, тот направился в сторону туалета.

— Так! — Джонс бодро спрыгнула с подоконника и за пару шагов пересекла комнату, чтобы закрыть дверь кабинета Фогги. — А теперь ты мне нахуй объяснишь, с какого перепоя блевал около моего домашнего жмурика, а потом залез в машину Бишоп!

Она резко и довольно больно сжала подбородок Фогги, дыша ему в лицо перегаром.

— Мы познакомились в Калифорнии, — с трудом произнес он, не отводя глаз. Джонс всегда вызывала у него страх. Сильная и безбашенная. Так писали в отзывах. — Мы вместе приехали...

— Если ты ее обидишь, то я тебя нахуй урою, — выплюнула Джонс. — Оторву твой крохотный член и просуну так глубоко в глотку, что ты нахуй задохнешься!

— Я понял, — с трудом ответил Фогги: челюсть начала серьезно побаливать.

— Умничка, — ощутимо хлопнула ему по плечу Джонс и протянула бутылку. Он было запротестовал, но она посмотрела на него исподлобья и сурово поинтересовалась: — То есть со мной выпить ты не хочешь?

— Как же? Очень хочу! — сделав один нерешительный глоток, он прислушался к ощущениям: желудок молчал. И он был абсолютно пуст. Что вкупе с недосыпом тут же ударило в голову. Кашлянув, он указал на кабинет Мэтта: — К слову, там можно диван разложить... Я не намекаю, но двум «особенным» героям надо поспать, а не только ему.

— Я плохо сплю, — хмыкнула Джонс. — Только если выжру.

— У вас еще осталось, — пожал плечами Фогги. — Просто за Мэттом тоже нужен присмотр. Он же мир иначе воспринимает. Не понимает, что нужно отдохнуть.

— Ушастый — ебанутый, — согласилась Джонс, снова приложившись к бутылке. — Ладно, усекла: если будет съебываться — уработать нахуй, чтобы отдохнул.

— Ага, — улыбнулся и поднял для «пятерки» ладонь Фогги. Джонс пренебрежительно на нее взглянула, плеснула из бутылки в ближайший — совсем не чистый — стакан и протянула его. Он чокнулся и снова улыбнулся: — Ваше здоровье!

— Ага-а, — она сделала пару больших глотков и серьезно посмотрела на него. — Блядь, вот так, как Кейти, нихуя не удобно спать. Для спины — лучше на полу: мне Рэнд сказал.

Она кивнула на Кейт и ушла словно караулить Мэтта у уборной.

Фогги не очень хотел проверять, насколько угрозы Джонс реальны, поэтому он нашел еще плед и бросил его на пол. Пара подушек с дивана и покрывало от одной их клиентки из Перу, у которой кроме покрывала ничего не было.

— Кейт! — он легонько потряс ее за плечо. Сначала она открыла один глаз, а потом и второй. — Можно у меня в кабинете поспать более горизонтально.

— Да? — она как-то потерянно улыбнулась. — Ну пошли.

Потянувшись, она взяла его за руку. Фогги отметил, что у нее теплые, но мозолистые и сильные ладони. Которыми что-то сломать у него — ничего не стоит.  
— Я могу поспать на диване, — как-то неуверенно бросил он.

— Не надо, — тихо отозвалась Кейт, увлекая его за собой на пол. — Просто обними, мне это необходимо.

Фогги послушно лег, и спина Кейт прижалась к его груди. Ее пальцы сплелись с его.

— Обними меня, пожалуйста, — прошептала она, чуть сильнее прижимаясь.

— Конечно, — он прошептал в ответ ей в волосы, пахнущие солью пляжей Калифорнии, лилиями и одиночеством.


End file.
